


Quarrels about clothing tastes - Medieval style

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Awful Yuletide Doublet, F/M, Ugly green dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne don't always love everything about each other - especially when it comes to clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarrels about clothing tastes - Medieval style

**Author's Note:**

> Some days ago there went this discussion on Tumblr how awful Richard’s Yuletide doublet was and it brought back of course Anne’s ugly green dress.  
> The following episode came out of my head while reading all the comments :)

_Middleham – Christmas 1473_

Anne walked through the corridors at Middleham castle. For over an hour she was searching for her husband, since they should discuss some details for the dinner. After looking at his working champers and in her chambers she guessed he would probably be in the nursery, looking over their little, precious son but when she arrived there, she found only the nanny there, holding little Edward in her arms. Since she was already there, Anne spend some minutes with her son, taking him into her arms and kissing his head, whispering words full of love.

It surprised Anne to finally find Richard in his private chambers, looking his way thorough his clothes in his chest.

„My love, are you looking for something?“, she asked a little amused.

Richard turned around at the sound of her voice and gave her a quick smile before continuing his search.

„Actually, I’m looking for my Yuletide doublet but I can’t find it.“, he murmured while putting out doublets, shirts and breeches from the chest.

„You mean that awful looking one?“, Anne asked and wrinkled her nose in disgust knowing that he would not be able to see it since his back was facing her but at her sentence he stopped his searching and turned around to her.

„Awful looking?“, he asked, a little bit stunned.

Anne looked at her husband with an uncertain expression. She didn’t want to hurt him but honestly, she didn’t want him to wear that doublet ever again. For that she did put it away.

„Well, I think you have other doublets which suits you...better.“, she tried to explain and a little rush of fear went through her body as Richard walked towards her, expressionless. Of course she knew that he would never hurt her but she feared more that she did hurt him more.

„Awful looking?“, he repeated again as he stood directly in front of her.

Anne studied Richard’s face for some moments before nodding lightly.  
„Yes, Richard. I’m sorry but it looks awful.“, she confessed and went automatically one step back.

„Says the woman who’s always wearing this stupid green dress.“, Richard replied, his voice low but his twitching lips gave him away.

Anne’s mouth fell open at her husband’s comment and she looked down at herself, observing the green dress.

„Excuse me?“, she asked as she looked back at Richard who only grinned and pointed at the dress she was wearing.

„This dress. It’s ugly and the color is awful and yet you’re wearing it every single day! It’s awful and I’m sure it’s more awful than my Yuletide doublet!“, he explain and was quite pleased with himself to have finally said those words.  
He loved Anne and normally he didn’t care what she wore but this dress was simply becoming too much and he wished that she would finally ask for a new dress to be made.

Anne looked at him with disbelieve.  
„I thought you liked the dress. I think the color suits me and you asked me to marry you while I was wearing this dress.“, she replied and looked down at her dress again.  
She couldn’t find anything wrong with it, not in the slightest.

„And I almost told you that I love you wearing my Yuletide doublet!“, Richard got back and snorted.

„Are we going to have a quarrel now because of our dresses?“, he added and Anne turned her head away. Tears were forming in her eyes and she didn’t want him to see her crying.

„Anne?“, he murmured and took a step towards her, taking her in his arms.

She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

„You know that for me you’re the most beautiful woman and it doesn’t matter what you wear. To be honest I even prefer you to wear nothing at all.“, he whispered and Anne looked down, blushing.  
„Richard, you don’t know what you’re saying.“, she murmured and Richard laughed, loving the way he could still make his wife uncomfortable.

„Maybe I should show you how much I admire you wearing nothing at all?“, he murmured and started to kiss his way down her neck.

Anne closed her eyes, enjoying the caress of his lips on her skin.  
„I searched for you to discuss tonight’s dinner.“, she whispered but doing nothing to stop him.

„Oh I’m sure everything will be just perfect.“, he replied and started to unlace the ugly green dress.


End file.
